Enamorada de él
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Porque no era más que una inocente niña cuando lo vio por primera vez. Pero, al igual que su padre, ella supo que él era el niño destinado para ella. Por eso estaba enamorada de él. El niño de la nube voladora armado con un bastón con el que estaba repentinamente "prometida". (Goku/ChiChi) / Situado en el capitulo en que se conocen estas dos linduras :3


**¡Hola!**

 **Desde siempre he estado muy sorprendida de cuán rápido ChiChi se enamoró de Goku. Y también cuan poco tardo Ox Satán en ofrecerle a su niñita en matrimonio (¡iba a casarlos a los 14 años solo porque ChiChi no quería esperar más! Wow!). Cinco segundos exactos como quien dice XD**

 **Vale, que Yamcha y Bulma también se enamoraron rápidamente. Pero lo suyo no duro, sin embargo lo de estas dos linduras si. Y eso que, para que vamos a mentir, Goku nunca fue el mejor de los maridos XD**

 **Por eso al final escribí este fic.**

* * *

 **\- ENAMORADA DE ÉL -**

* * *

ChiChi solo se había sentido tan asustada una vez en su corta vida antes que esta. Fue cuando el bosque que cubría el castillo en el que vivía se incendió por completo. Pero era tan pequeña en aquel entonces, que la princesa ya no se acordaba del temor que había cubrido su cuerpo al saber que tenía unas cuantas posibilidades de morir quemada o ahogada por el humo.

Por eso ahora, totalmente sola y pérdida en la montaña, la hija de quien en otrora fue un terrible tirano, no tenía ni idea de que su Destino la buscaba en ese mismo momento montado en una nube mágica.

— Disculpa, ¿eres tú ChiChi?

Justo cuando estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y un extraño chico le había salido al paso diciendo cosas raras había escuchado una segunda voz. Desconocida, sí. Pero de alguna forma escucharla fue como el bálsamo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse por fin.

Se dió la vuelta hacía la voz llevándose una leve pero dolorosa decepción al principio no ver a nadie. Pero alguien más tenía que estar con ella, ya que el chico raro, Yamcha le había dicho que se llamaba, yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Se le ocurrió entonces dirigir su vista hacía las alturas y tuvo que parpadear para estar segura de lo que veía era real.

Un niño aparentemente de su misma edad la escrutaba de arriba a abajo sin ningún mínimo de pudor. Más bien la inocente curiosidad llenaba sus facciones mientras esperaba a que ella contestara a su pregunta. Aun así la princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque solo llevaba puesto un bikini a modo de traje de combate. Aunque teniendo solo doce años no había mucho que ver. La dejó asombrada el hecho de que ese niño desconocido estaba sentado en una pequeña nube amarilla, sin perder el equilibrio. También se fijó en el bastón que llevaba a la espalda que sin ninguna duda era un arma. Sin olvidarse de esos limpios y puros ojos negros tan cristalinos que hasta ella pudó reconocer sus propios ojos reflejados en ellos. Su corazón empezó a bombear rápido contra su pecho. ¡Ese niño tan lindo sabía su nombre!

— Sí, soy yo.

Él sonrió complacido por la respuesta. Bajó a su altura y automáticamente le dejó un espacio en la nube Kintôun.

— Tu padre me dijó que debía venir a buscarte —él le informó—. Tienes que acompañarme.

Tenía una voz muy suave para ser un chico, ella pensó para si misma, inspiraria confianza a cualquiera. Tan envuelta estaba, que se permitió volver a escuchar repetidas veces esas dos frases dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Acompañarte a donde? —preguntó. Aunque sin pensarlo habría seguido a ese niño hasta el fin del mundo y más allá.

— A la casa del Maestro Roshi, Genio de la Tortuga, para que nos presté su ventilador y apagar el incendio que cubre el castillo.

¿Niños con nubes voladoras? ¿Genios de Tortugas? ¿Ventiladores que pueden apagar un incendio que se propagó hace años?

ChiChi se habría reído escéptica con mucho gusto de haberse tratado de otra persona. Pero esa voz, esa envolvente voz y penetrante mirada, le enbotaba la cabeza más de lo necesario.

— ¿Eso puede funcionar?

— Al menos hay que intentarlo.

La princesa se sentía extraña, ¿adonde quedó su rotunda negación de estar a solas con un desconocido, que no fuera su prometido, de hace unos momentos? Se había ido acompañando al miedo y el escepticismo. Tomó la mano que el desconocido le tendía. Mariposas brotaron en su estómago ante el inocente contacto.

Incluso tras unos pequeños fallos técnicos para despegar que por alguna razón ChiChi confundió con señales de que a él también le gustaba ella, se sintió en el cielo, y nunca mejor dicho, agarrandose a su cintura para no caerse en pleno vuelo.

Chichi siempre había sido niña que soñaba día y noche con encontrar un amor a primera vista. Por eso no fue hasta que estaba fuertemente agarrada a su espalda, en el contacto más íntimo que jamás había tenido con nadie, que se dió cuenta de que su lindo desconocido no podía ser más un desconocido.

— Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre —puntualizó ella cuando sobrevolaban el mar en la nube Kintôun.

— ¡Oh, claro! —el niño exclamó con una pequeña risa encubriendo su error en modales— Me llamo Son Goku.

Simple y llanamente.

— Es un bonito nombre — ella susurró sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Por eso se sonrojo sorprendida cuando él le dió las gracias por el comentario.

Durante todo el viaje a Kame House ChiChi quisó saberlo todo de él. Así que Goku le contó que desde siempre había vivido en una humilde casita con su abuelo hasta que este murió. Que tiempo después había conocido a su amiga Bulma. Y le había descrito con lujo de detalles las aventuras por las que habían pasado desde que iniciaron la búsqueda de las Bolas Mágicas hasta ese momento. Así fue como ChiChi se enteró de que el chico raro de antes era un bandido del desierto, el interés amoroso de Bulma. No era una amenaza real, pero él le había golpeado sin querer con la nube Kintôun. Que Goku había nacido con un rabo de mono, pero que lo había perdido hacía poco no sabía donde, y que la razón por la que quería apagar el incendio del bosque era porque su padre les había prometido a él y a sus amigos darles la Bola Mágica que poseía a cambio de su ayuda.

La princesa tenía que reconocerse a si misma que su historia estaba demasiado plagada de detalles para ser una mentira recién inventada. Así también se dió cuenta de que Goku era alguien confiado si nadie le daba motivos para no serlo, cosa que le gustó de él. Y Goku aprendió que ChiChi era una niña bien curiosa. ¿O sería así solo con él?

Ella decidió que era justo regresarle el favor y contarle todo de ella, un tanto avergonzada porque su vida no era ni de lejos tan interesante. Le contó las pocas experiencias que recordaba de cuando era pequeña y aun vivía en el castillo. Resultó que Goku acabo muy interesado por el relato de la princesa y acabo aprendiendo muchas cosas de la realeza, las cuales obviamente no sabía nada. Supo cuán malo fue el padre de ChiChi en el pasado. Normal que Oolong le tuviera miedo. Pero nadie lo diría viendo el trozo de pan que era en la actualidad. Supo que ella nunca había conocido a su madre y solo lo tenía a él, por eso el hombre siempre solía ser muy permisivo tratándose de su única hija. Pero sin duda lo más interesante para Goku fueron todas las aventuras que padre e hija solían tener viviendo en las montañas tras el famoso incendio. ChiChi creía que no eran nada del otro mundo, pero Goku no pensaba lo mismo. A ella le complació muchísimo que él se interesara por su ella. Incluso se sonrojo cuando Goku le hizo prometer que algún día lucharía contra él para ver si era tan buena en la lucha como ella decía.

Aunque toda las posibilidades que creía tener de llegar a ganarle (que ya desde un principio no eran muchas), se esfumaron por completo al estar de vuelta con su padre mientras el Maestro Roshi se encargaba de apagar el fuego, y vió por primera vez la Onda Vital de Son Goku.

Le hizo mucha gracia ver al niño suplicandole al inmortal anciano porque le diera clases de artes marciales, y como este se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver su mejor ataque.

A ChiChi le volvieron las mariposas al comprobar que de verdad su nuevo amigo era un gran guerrero. Capaz de protegerla de cualquier peligro... Supo, sin ninguna duda, que estaba enamorada de él. Su primer y único amor.

No perdió tiempo en retenerle con ella un poco más cuando él y sus amigos se iban una vez conseguida la bola y apagado el incendio.

Cogió valentía para decirselo.

— Goku, antes de que te vayas ¿podrías prometerme algo? —a la mirada curiosa de él que le pedía silenciosamente que siguiera continuó— Dentro de unos años, cuando seamos mayores, podrías volver y... pedir mi mano —terminó un tanto sonrojada.

No podía creer que de verdad se lo hubiera dicho.

Él le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

— No entiendo para que iba yo a querer una mano más, si ya me llega con dos —contestó demostrando cuan inocente era—. Pero si tú lo dices, entonces te lo prometo. Confío en ti.

Le tomó las manos en un ligero apretón, como un gesto que le daba importancia a lo dicho.

Después se fue dejando a la niña roja como tomate y escuchando sus propios latidos de corazón demasiado desacompasados y muy altos.

— De verdad te gusta ese niño, ¿eh? —Ox Satán captó la atención de su hija.

Aunque le daba una cierta morriña el hecho de que su pequeña estuviera enamorada, no podía negar que él también había tenido la corazonada de que Goku sería su futuro yerno. Y no había tenido necesidad de ocultarlo: "Tengo una hija de tu edad. Es bien bonita. ¿Te importaría casarte con ella?"

¡En que pensaba!

— Me gusta, papá —concedió, y luego le miró con ojos suplentes—. Quiero que sea mi marido.

Era mucho más que un simple capricho y ambos lo sabían. Él mucho mejor que ella.

Ox Satan le acarició la cabeza a su pequeña.

— Si le quieres a él, a él tendrás —accedió con cariño y morriña en sus ojos.

Y pronto ambos descubrirán que Goku, aun que le gustaba salir en busca de aventuras, era, sobretodo, un hombre de palabra.

Y un tonto enamorado.


End file.
